I Should've Been There
by N.M.B.4521
Summary: This story takes place in 04x15 after Rachel tells Santana she's pregnant. After their conversation, Santana knows there is on person she needs to call and say things that should've been said a while ago. T for some minor bad language. I know its short but I think its worth the read! :)


**Hey guys! I know, I am writing yet another** ** _Glee_** **story, but this one just kind of came to me out of nowhere. I don't really watch seasons 4 and 5 because I hate the new cast, but for some reason I remembered this storyline, so why not! I would really love some reviews on how you think this is! (I'm sorry guys its so short!)**

 **Disclaimer: If Glee was mine, which it's not, there would be wayyyy more Quick**

"Hey, hey it's going to be okay." I said to Rachel as she sobbed into my shoulder. She looked so pathetic that even _I_ didn't have the heart to tell to wipe her snotty nose somewhere else.

As I kept trying to soothe her, I couldn't help a look of regret cross over my face. I knew that as soon as Rachel calmed down, there was a phone call I needed to make.

I dialed her all-too-familiar into my phone and waited for her to pick up, my anxiety growing with each ring.

"Hello?" _God her voice still sounded the same way as it did in high school, a little nasally, but so reassuring_.

"Hey Q, its me, Santana," I said, trying to keep my composure as I attempted to get my thoughts together before what I was about to tell her.

"Wow Santana it's so great to hear from you! What's up? How've you been? And I know we agreed that our night together was a one time thing, but could you also please not tell anybody-"

Always so concerned about her reputation, its not like I would betray her. Actually, a few years ago, I definitely would've have done just that. "Jesus Quinn I swear I would never do that. But I actually do have to tell you something, a few things, actually." I paused, partly to raise the anticipation, and because I wanted to triple check the apartment to make sure that Rachel and I were the only two people at home. "Okay, I'm not going to beat around the bush, Berry's pregnant."

A loud gasp was audible through the phone. "No freaking way," Quinn said breathlessly, obviously in disbelief.

"Yeah, at Mr. Schue's wedding, she and Finnocence did the deed."

"No freaking way. Jesus."

"So here's the thing, Q", I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "When Rach told me, she started to cry profusely onto my shoulder, and all I could do was rub her back and tell her things were going to be okay, you know?" _Jesus Christ! Why did I just say that! What a freaking moron I am!_ "And I started to feel really bad, because there I was being a supportive, caring friend to Rachel, and I realized that I was a shitty friend to you back in Sophomore year. Quinn, you are my best friend, and I pretended not to know you, I dumped you out just like everybody else when I should've helped you. I should've been the one rubbing your back and telling you that things were going to be okay. I should've been the one who's house you moved into. I should've been the one that's hand was being crushed while you were in labor. I'm sorry I let you down, Q. I should've been there because you are my best friend." By the end of my speech, I felt tears prickling my eyes. _Dammit, Fabray, you brought out the waterworks again._

I heard sniffling on the other end of the line. "Thanks San. That means so much coming from you. I forgive you, what's done is done. Thanks for apologizing, I know why you stayed away, and I have to admit it hurt _a lot_ , but I forgive you because you are my best friend." By this point in time, it was pretty obvious that tears were flowing down both of our faces.

"It means so much to hear your forgiveness. I've regretted a lot of my decisions from that year for a while, and I guess it takes Berry getting knocked up for me to come to my senses and apologize. Thank you Quinn, and I promise if anything ever happens again, I'll be the first one there to give you a shoulder to cry on. I love you, Q. In a best friend kind of way." I added with a chuckle, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

A giggle escaped Quinn's lips. "Of course, San, and that goes the same way with you, if you need me I'm there. I love you too." I know I'm not the only one who was showered with a feeling of love and friendship in that moment.

"Tell Rachel I'll visit you guys really soon." After some short closing words we hung up the phone.

A few days later Yentl and I found out that she isn't actually pregnant and that I didn't need to call Quinn after all, but I know that our friendship is even stronger because of it.


End file.
